


'Til death do us part

by madamteatime



Series: Keep the Change [3]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you’re immortal 'forever' isn’t just a figure of speech; Changmin wants to make their forever official</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> a [Keep the Change](http://archiveofourown.org/works/767738/chapters/1439373) sidestory

When Sora is 27 both of Changmin’s parents pass away. His mother goes first – she’d been sick for a while and the doctors all agree that it was her time. His father follows mere days later, and if there was any doubt in anyone’s mind that they loved each other it’s immediately erased; the man couldn’t stay alive without her for even a week.  
  
Changmin is distraught. It had taken him so long to mend his relationship with his parents, only to have them snatched away already. For the first time the burden of immortality weighs heavily on him. Yunho alternates between comforting him and comforting Sora, who had been extremely close to her grandparents her whole life, and feels helpless in the face of their grief.  
  
Sora is too old to sleep in their bed anymore, but she turns up at their door later that night crying and crawls in between them and Changmin lies awake for a long time stroking her hair and wondering if one day he’ll have to deal with her death too. She is half-mortal after all, which means there’s half a chance of her dying of natural causes. The thought makes his heart twist and shatter in his chest.  
  
The day after her grandfather’s funeral Sora asks them to turn her, and Changmin knows the same thought must have been eating away at her. He jumps at the idea, but Yunho is more hesitant. He warns her that it may not be a good career move, that it’ll alienate her human constituents. He says they should take some time to think about it, that she and Changmin are both too emotional right now to be making such a big decision. Sora doesn’t care – the thought of having to leave them one day is giving her sleepless nights and she can’t stand it anymore. Besides, they’ve all discussed it before and agreed that it’s something they would eventually have to do anyway. The longer they delay the older she gets, while they remain forever ageless. Changmin asks Yunho if he’s seriously protesting their daughter spending eternity with them and eventually Yunho caves under their combined pressure.  
  
They try to make the turn as painless for her as possible. They drain her and she takes turns drinking from both of them, limp and trusting in their hold. They give her the shots while she’s passed out, and Yunho carries her to her room so she can sleep it off. Changmin doesn’t know if they’ve done the right thing; all he knows is that some of the hollow ache in his chest disappears the night they make their daughter well and truly theirs for eternity.  
  
He seizes Yunho the moment he gets back to their room and pushes him down on the bed. They’re flushed and bright-eyed with fresh blood and when they kiss it’s a fierce, almost painful meeting of teeth and tongues. They tear at each other and Yunho flips them before sinking down on Changmin’s length, his nails scratching bloody lines down his chest. Changmin hisses and digs his fingers into Yunho’s back. It’s fast, frenzied and over too quickly, pure fucking driven by bloodlust and the frantic urge to be joined. Yunho’s lips are bloody and bruised by the time he comes, loudly and with abandon, and Changmin cries out and buries himself to the hilt before spilling inside him.  
  
Afterwards, when they’ve kissed each other’s wounds away, Changmin lies there and searches Yunho’s face. His eyes are closed and he appears to be on the verge of sleep. Changmin strokes a finger over his cheek.  
  
“Yunho?” he says softly.  
  
Yunho hums in acknowledgement.  
  
“Will you marry me?”  
  
Yunho gives a surprised little laugh and opens his eyes. “What? Changmin, we’ve been together for almost 30 years. We have a grown kid. I think we’re a little past the whole getting married stage.” Even though same-sex marriage had been legalized 5 years ago they’ve never really talked about tying the knot; at this point it just feels superfluous.  
  
“I know, I just want to make it. . .official,” Changmin mumbles. Yunho props his head up on his hand and rubs Changmin’s arm.  
  
“Is this about your parents?” he asks quietly. Changmin chews his lower lip and gives a small nod.  
  
“Kind of. I just want to make sure that if something ever happens to me you’re legally entitled to my money and my estates. I did inherit quite a bit from my parents.”  
  
“If something ever happened to you the last thing I’d care about is whether I got your money or not,” Yunho says. “I think my first concern would be making sure that whatever happened to you also happened to me.”  
  
“Don’t say that,” Changmin whispers. “I know we’re immortal but we can still be killed. I want to take care of you always, even if one day I’m not around anymore.”  
  
“I don’t like the things this conversation is making me think,” Yunho mumbles. Changmin curls closer and strokes his face.  
  
“Just. . .please? For my peace of mind?”  
  
Yunho smiles. “Okay. Yes, of course I’ll marry you.”  
  
Changmin kisses him, soft and deep, and whispers  _thank you_  against his lips.  
  
\- - -  
  
They decide on a summer wedding, a small, private ceremony on the beach with just close family and friends. Sora is thrilled when they tell her and immediately declares herself the maid of honour, to which they both can only laughingly agree. Yunho invites his parents – both of whom are still alive and adore Changmin – and Changmin invites the rest of their household and a couple of his closest friends. He thinks of asking Kyuhyun, his best friend from college, to be his best man, but there’s someone else he has in the back of his mind. Someone who would be perfect for the job – but only if he can get a hold of her.  
  
“I’m getting married,” Changmin says without preamble when he calls her.  
  
“Cool,” Boa says. “Does Yunho know?”  
  
“Very funny.”  
  
Boa’s laughter fills the line. “Congratulations. It’s about time you two got hitched.”  
  
They’ve seen Boa intermittently over the years. She came back to the country for a while after Sora became governor and the two of them struck up a close friendship, but she tends to travel a lot and Changmin’s not sure where exactly she is right now. He runs a hand through his hair.  
  
“Will you be my best man? Woman. Whatever,” he says. Boa makes a sound of surprise.  
  
“Oh – wow! Of course, I’d be honoured. When’s the wedding?”  
  
Changmin smiles and gives her the details. He promises to send her an official invitation and she says she’ll clear her schedule and be there with bells on.  
  
They rent out a private beach and a nearby hall for the reception. The actual ceremony will be on the sand; Sora tells them not to worry about anything and that she’ll make all the arrangements. It promises to be perfect weather, and the closer they get to the day the more nervous excitement fills them both.  
  
“So where are you taking me for our honeymoon?” Yunho asks him one night a week before the wedding. Changmin laughs and rolls over to face him. When Sora was younger the three of them had travelled often, sometimes just on vacations, sometimes to visit Boa wherever in the world she happened to be at the time. There were many beautiful places they could go to for their honeymoon, but Changmin thinks it’s all pretty much the same as long as he’s with Yunho.  
  
“No idea,” he says. “Got any suggestions?”  
  
Yunho makes a thoughtful hum. “What about Paris?”  
  
Changmin wrinkles his nose. “Too cliché.”  
  
“Bali?”  
  
“Too hot.”  
  
“Helsinki.”  
  
“Too cold.”  
  
Yunho laughs. “I know. Why don’t we just stay at the beach and spend a week swimming in the ocean, eating fish and chips and watching bad movies.”  
  
A grin lights Changmin’s face. He loves it. “That sounds perfect.”  
  
“What can I say, I’m a genius,” Yunho smirks.  
  
Changmin pounces on him and smothers him with kisses until his smirk dissolves into laughter.  
  
The day of their wedding dawns bright and sunny, but not nearly as bright and sunny as Yunho’s grin when he walks into their room and sees a hung over Changmin groaning in bed. His friends had whisked him away for a surprise bachelor party the night before and poured drinks in him until he was so smashed he’d climbed up on the bar and performed several drunken renditions of popular girl group songs before promptly toppling over and passing out. Kyuhyun has already sent Yunho a video of it, which Yunho plans to tease Changmin about for the rest of his life.  
  
“Morning sunshine,” Yunho chirps, pulling open the blinds. Boa had turned up the previous day so he and the girls had gone clubbing for his bachelor party, drank sparingly and gotten home at a decent time, which currently makes him the winner in this relationship. Changmin groans as sunlight hits his eyes and burrows under his pillows.  
  
“No – bright – loud – ” he whimpers.  
  
“I asked Jiyul to make you coffee and pancakes before she goes to get ready.”  
  
Changmin emerges from the sheets and scrubs a hand through his hair. “I love you,” he rasps. “Marry me.”  
  
“Well okay, if you insist.” Yunho pecks him on the lips and bustles out of the room. It’s a two hour drive from the mansion to the seaside and they have to pack for a week-long stay. Most of the household is coming with them, along with Sora, Boa, their friends and Yunho’s family, who are driving up from his hometown.  
  
Changmin drags himself out of bed and tries to remember what coherence feels like. Jiyul comes in with his hangover food and makes fun of him for a while and he grumbles at her in between sipping his coffee.  
  
“Hey,” she says just before she leaves. Changmin looks up. “You’re getting married today, can you believe it?”  
  
A slow, happy little smile curls Changmin’s lips. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, I am.”  
  
She grins at him and ducks out. Changmin finishes breakfast, showers and changes into a t-shirt and jeans – they’ll get dressed at the hall.  
  
Everyone insists that he and Yunho aren’t allowed to see each other until the ceremony, so even though Changmin points out that they already saw each other that morning they head to the beach in separate cars. They get ready in separate dressing rooms while an army of stylists fuss over them; after all Changmin is now the head of a very powerful family and Sora is the governor, and even though he hasn’t invited many of the people he probably should have invited various papers have already requested wedding pictures.  
  
“I’m so nervous. Why am I so nervous?” Yunho mumbles as a stylist coiffes his hair to perfection. He’s wearing a tux of pure white, custom made and cut to accentuate the long lines of his body. Changmin’s tux is black with a white vest and equally exquisite.  
  
“Daddy, relax,” Sora says. She’s having her makeup done at the next mirror. “If we’re lucky father will still be a little hung over and won’t notice if anything goes wrong.”  
  
Yunho gives her a horrified look. “Why would you even joke about that?”  
  
Sora laughs and waves her stylist off before getting to her feet. His hair done, Yunho rises too and tugs self-consciously on his cuffs.  
  
“How do I look?” he asks. Sora smiles up at him and brushes invisible lint off his shoulders.  
  
“Absolutely dashing,” she says. Yunho kisses her forehead and she hugs him before turning back to the dressing table to get her hair done.  
  
Down the hall, Changmin’s nerves aren’t faring much better. His headache is gone but nothing else is going right. His hair is an unmanageable mess and he cut himself shaving that morning so now he’s got a scar forming on his chin that isn’t healing nearly as fast as he needs it to. He examines his face in the mirror and groans.  
  
“I look like a monster,” he says.  
  
“Lucky Yunho’s into that,” Boa says. She’s wearing a dark three-piece cashmere suit with killer six inch heels and a fedora, her hair open and teased into glossy waves under it. She looks like an exceptionally classy pimp and it’s making Changmin feel inferior. He turns and glares at her.  
  
“Isn’t the best man supposed to assure the groom that he looks great and everything’s going to be fine?” he demands. Boa grins at him from under her fedora.  
  
“Hey, I’m just here to hold the rings,” she says. Changmin rolls his eyes and turns back to the mirror as the stylist comes into the room and almost has a heart attack when she sees him. She forces him into a chair and attacks his hair and he flinches as her comb snags on a tangle.  
  
“Great,” he grumbles. “I look horrifying and my best man is too busy trolling me to care.”  
  
“Glad to be of service,” Boa says cheerfully. She comes up behind him once the stylist is done and puts her hands on his shoulders. Changmin glumly meets her eye in the mirror and she smiles at him.  
  
“Hey,” she says, voice soft and tender.  
  
“What?” Changmin asks warily.  
  
“You look great and everything is going to be fine.”  
  
Changmin relaxes, the tension draining out of his shoulders. He gives her a grateful smile and gets to his feet.  
  
There’s a light breeze blowing outside. The sky is a perfect blue and the sound of the ocean crashing on the beach behind them is somehow soothing. Changmin fidgets with his cufflinks as they wait for Yunho under the canopy. Mrs Parks comes up to him and pins a white lily to his lapel. They’d decided on blue and white as the theme of the wedding to go with the beach setting and, accordingly, she’s wearing a pretty white sundress. Changmin smiles at her and bends his head so she can kiss his cheek.  
  
“They’d be really proud of you Minnie,” she says quietly. Changmin swallows. The pain of his parents’ passing is still fresh, especially since he knows they would have been happy to see him and Yunho wed. Surprisingly, his father had been the one to eventually develop a close relationship with Yunho; something about Yunho’s sunny disposition combined with a steadfast intelligence had appealed to Mr Shim. He’d called him a natural diplomat.  
  
“I know,” he replies softly. Mrs Parks smiles at him and goes to her seat. His friends in the front row shoot him discreet thumbs up and Changmin gives them a nervous grin.  
  
All his nerves disappear the moment he spots Yunho come into view. He’s being escorted by his mother, a sweet and kind old woman. Sora is walking ahead of them wearing an embroidered chiffon dress in white and blue and a huge grin.  
  
The band starts playing a slow wedding march. Sora comes down the aisle first holding a bouquet of arum lilies, her dark hair pulled back and curling in wisps around her face. She looks absolutely radiant and Changmin feels his chest swell with pride. She gives Changmin a wink as she comes to stand to the side and he smiles back at her, his heart full to bursting.  
  
He swallows and focuses back on Yunho as he and his mother walk down the aisle. Their eyes meet and Yunho smiles at him, bright and joyful, and Changmin could swear it makes the sun shine a little brighter. The white tux makes Yunho look angelic and Changmin almost can’t believe he’s his. He catches his breath, speechless at how much he loves Yunho.  
  
Yunho and his mother reach him. She untangles their arms, then Yunho bends his head so she can kiss his cheek. She smiles at Changmin and pats his cheek before taking her seat.  
  
They face each other and Changmin reaches out and gathers Yunho’s hands in his. The officiating judge starts speaking, but Changmin is barely listening – he’s too busy smiling at Yunho. There are highlights in Yunho’s hair that he could have sworn weren’t there this morning and it’s gelled up at the front into a cute little lick. His tux fits him beautifully and there’s a powder blue square of cloth in the breast pocket.  
  
“You look amazing,” Changmin whispers. Yunho’s eyes crinkle into tiny crescents, his smile blinding in its intensity.  
  
“You don’t look so bad yourself,” he whispers back. Boa nudges him.  
  
“Pay attention, the vows are coming up,” she hisses. They straighten up and try to look appropriately somber, but Yunho keeps tickling the inside of his palm with one finger and Changmin has to force himself to stifle a giggle.  
  
“Jung Yunho,” the officiator says. “Do you take Shim Changmin to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”  
  
“I do,” Yunho says happily. Changmin breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
“Phew,” he whispers, and Yunho giggles softly. The officiator turns to Changmin and repeats the question.  
  
“I do,” Changmin says, and Yunho beams at him. Boa starts to pass them the rings but Changmin clears his throat and she pauses.  
  
“I just want to say something before we exchange rings,” he starts. Yunho blinks at him – they hadn’t rehearsed this part. Changmin fixes him with a serious look. “I know we’re really only doing this as a formality and that you don't need me to tell you how I feel about you – you’ve had about 30 years to figure that one out.” A murmur of laughter goes through their guests. Yunho smiles and tilts his head curiously. Changmin takes a deep breath. “I just want you to know that – you complete me. Your smile is my oasis in the desert of this world. Your happiness is the yardstick by which I measure my own happiness. I want to devote an eternity to making you happy. There would be no higher honour for me than that.”  
  
There are tears standing in Yunho’s eyes by the time he finishes talking. He swallows and manages a simple, “I love you,” and it’s all the reply Changmin needs. He glances over his shoulder – both Boa and Sora are sniffling and trying to pretend they’re not.  
  
He takes the ring and slides it onto Yunho’s finger, then Yunho does the same for him. The judge clears his throat and smiles.  
  
“You may kiss,” he says.  
  
Changmin slides an arm around Yunho’s waist and pulls him close. They nuzzle at each other and smile so hard their cheeks hurt and Changmin reaches up to tuck an escaping strand of hair behind Yunho’s ear.  
  
“Kiss me you fool,” Yunho breathes, and Changmin tilts his head and seals their lips together.  
  



End file.
